


The Feast

by orphan_account



Series: Homesick [5]
Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Mild Language, Minor Violence, Sabotage, and probably fuck in the future, kinda?? the word hell is used
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23015257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The day has come for the Feast and it's time for everyone to enjoy time with one another.
Relationships: Implied ships that arent important to the plot but they exist
Series: Homesick [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617172
Kudos: 25





	1. Woes

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if anything is wonky, I'm posting this from mobile.  
> Anyway, this part is going to have multiple chapters and I'll be releasing them as I finish them.  
> If you haven't already, please read the previous parts of Homesick to get proper context to all these events.

The kids sat on the thick, oversized log, watching as Wes did various things to entertain them. Currently, Wes and the children were playing charades. Standing upright, Wes began to slowly flap his arms, the children watching attentively and trying to think of what Wes was.

Waving his arm up excitedly, Webber spoke, “Oh! Oh! We know, we know! You’re a birdie!”

Wes turned his head slightly to smile at the two other children. While, yes, Webber was correct, Wes wanted to know if any of the other children wanted to guess.

“A crow as dark as my soul.” Wendy said, sounding slightly less monotone than usual. That was probably as close to happy as Wes could make her sound.

“You a bird!” Wurt nodded.

Wes nodded towards the kids before gesturing for Webber to stand up. As Webber had guessed correctly first, it was their turn to make everybody guess what they were. As Webber stood up, Wes waved goodbye to the children and began to slowly walk away. Webber was quick to stop Wes, practically sprinting over to him and grabbing his wrist.

“Where are you going?” Webber asked, looking up at Wes with a frown.

Wes turned around and pointed to a small area where Warly had set up all of his portable cooking gear. Webber seemed to understand, asking, “Will you come back to play with us again?”

Giving a polite grin, Wes nodded eagerly. The response pleased Webber, making them let go of Wes’ wrist. Wes began to walk away, still grinning.

“Bye, bye!” Webber said, waving as they watched Wes leave.

Wes casually sauntered towards Warly, gently tapping him on the shoulder once he got to the cook. Warly turned around and stared down at Wes, quiet. He honestly had no idea if he was just really short or if Warly was just really tall. Honestly, Wes wouldn’t be too surprised if it was both.

“Bonjour, Wes.” Warly greeted the mime. He sounded kind of unhappy and that unnerved Wes a little bit. “Here to check on the food?”

Wes nodded, making Warly clear his throat in response. “Well,” he began. “The turkey dinner is still cooking, so is the pierogi. Everything is still cooking. I made some taffy to hold over the children, if they’re getting a bit peckish.”

“Make sure the kids share.” Warly said as he took a handful of pastel taffy from his pocket, dropping the sweets into Wes’ hand. 

Wes squinted his eyes slightly when he saw Warly’s frown remain firm on his face. He was about to give up and walk away when he suddenly got an idea. Standing on his toes, Wes reached up and pressed a finger from each hand against the edges of Warly’s mouth, gently moving his fingers to make the chef’s mouth curl up into a smile. 

Warly let out a stifled laugh, grabbing Wes’ wrists gently and pushing them away from his face. Warly giggled for a few seconds before sighing, the smile once again leaving his face, only to be replaced by the same firm frown that Wes despised. 

“I’m not exactly in the best mood right now, Wes.” Warly sighed again. 

Wes, though he was unsure about Warly’s understanding of sign language, decided maybe signing a few things to him would be worth a shot. After all, he wasn’t too sure how exactly he could portray what he wanted to ask without it. Taking a deep, quiet breath, Wes began to sign to Warly. ‘Why are you so sad?’

Wes watched Warly tense up a bit. Surely, he had understood what he signed, right? Wes hoped so.

“Wes,” Warly paused, taking a deep breath. He seemed a little bit anxious now. “Do you mind if I tell you something?”

Wes nodded slightly. He really wanted to know what was wrong. He took great pride in trying to entertain the others of the Constant, whether it be the kids, Wormwood, Willow, or hell, even Maxwell. The sadness of others often took a little bit of a toll on Wes, as he felt like he had to make sure everybody was happy. 

Due to Warly’s tendency to usually stay at his base, Wes almost never really saw him and didn’t know if he was sad very often. The idea of Warly being sad often hurt Wes a little inside, but at the same time, Warly seemed relatively calm when he received his invite to the feast. Maybe this sadness was just a one-time thing.

“A bottle came to the Constant two weeks ago.” Warly looked down.

The idea of an actual _ bottle _ coming to the Constant made Wes surprised.

“The bottle had a message. It was from my friends in the old Constant.”

Right. Warly was from another Constant. Wes didn’t usually think about the other Constants that apparently exist. Of course, other Constants probably had other people in them. How do you cheer up someone who probably misses their friends? Wes, sadly, did not know.

“I miss them a lot.” Warly only seemed to be getting sadder and sadder. “I’ve been thinking about them nonstop. I tried to send them a message back but it didn’t really make me feel any better. I really miss my friends, Wes.”

The bottom of Warly’s lip trembled slightly and his eyes seemed wet, sending a pang of guilt and sadness into Wes’ heart. Stepping closer to Warly, Wes gently wrapped his arms around him, pulling the taller man close. Wrapping his arms tightly around the small mime, Warly sobbed hard.

“I-I’m s-s-s-sorry I’m b-being like this, I k-know today i-is supposed to be f-f-f-fun and h-happy…” Warly choked out between relatively quiet sobs.

Wes only pat Warly’s back, shaking his head. 

It took a few minutes before Warly was finally finished sobbing, softly pushing Wes away from him. “T-Thank you…” he gave a gentle smile to the mime.

Wes only nodded before signing to Warly. ‘Do you need a break? I can cook.’

Warly was quick to shake his head, frantically repeating, “No, no, no, no, no! It’s fine. I can manage.”

‘Are you sure?’ the mime signed again. ‘Do you need me to bring Wormwood over?’ he pointed in the general direction of Wormwood.

Warly nodded. “Wormwood would be nice to have around.”

Wes returned the nod, waving goodbye to Warly before going to grab Wormwood.

Though today was supposed to be about everyone enjoying a happy feast together, Wes made a mental note to pay a little extra attention to Warly to make sure he was just as happy as everyone else.


	2. Sabotage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LETS GOOOO I finished chapter 2 in one day!

WX-78 held open the small panel, grabbing a particularly delicious looking gear and shoving it carelessly into their mouth. They had been at this for about twenty minutes. They had developed quite the appetite but wasn’t in the mood for the “proper” food that was typically eaten by humans. Instead, they wanted to eat some good, old fashion gears and, luckily, Wilson’s pathetic little machine had a ton of those. It wasn’t like WX cared much if the machine functioned well or not anyway.

WX did want to sabotage Wilson's little machine to mess with him but they weren't too sure how to go about it. Franky, they thought what they were doing right now counted as a good plan to screw up Wilson's creation. 

WX shovelled another fistful of makeshift wires and gears into their mouth. By now, the panel seemed quite empty. What did that panel do again? WX-78 didn't know and honestly, they didn't care in the slightest since they were getting a good meal out of it.

As WX-78 heard the sounds of Wilson’s footsteps and annoying humming, they shoved a handful of random gears into their mouth and slammed the metal panel shut.

Wilson approached WX, raising his brows and putting on a smug grin. “Checking out my machine?” he asked. “Pretty amazing, right?”

WX-78 stared blankly at the scientist. "IT IS DECENT. I HAVE MADE BETTER." they claimed.

Wilson ignored the second half of what WX said and decided to change the topic slightly, "Do you want to help me bring the machine up to the Feast?"

"CAN YOU NOT DRAG IT YOURSELF, FLESHLING?" the robot responded in annoyance.

"I can, I was just asking." Wilson stated. "Are you coming to the Feast?"

WX-78 would usually never attend a horrid event such as the Feast but they were very curious about what effects they had on the machine, especially after they practically ate everything in that one panel that, now that they think about it, may have been important. 

It wasn't like they would be showing up uninvited anyway. Wes had given them an invitation last week. How the hell the small, frail mime got to his base unharmed amazed WX.

"YES." WX-78 nodded. "I JUST WANT THE FREE FOOD."

"Understandable, I suppose." Wilson shrugged. 

WX walked away from the machine, quickly going over to a chest and shoving a few things they thought they might need into their backpack. Afterwards, they walked back over to Wilson. "LET US GO, FLESHLING."

Wilson smirked, nodding. "Alright!"

Grabbing the handle of the large, stone trolley that carried the machine, Wilson began to walk, or at least he tried to. Wilson was practically sprinting yet the trolley barely budged. The action made WX-78 chuckle a little but their smile quickly left them and they scowled. 

Shoving Wilson away from the machine, WX took hold of the handle and began to walk. "FOLLOW ME, HUMAN. I'M STRONGER, PLUS I KNOW A SHORTCUT."

And with that, the two walked. They spent a long, long while without talking. Wilson didn't know what he could say and while WX did have a few questions, they weren't sure when to ask them. The robot wasn't too invested in the history of the machine, especially since they saw most of it being built, but they did want to know why Wilson would build something like this. What use did it have? Why did Wilson want to travel Constants?

Honestly, the two were walking in complete silence so would it really be that bad to just ask something?

"HEY, STUPID FLESHLING?" WX-78 started.

"What is it?" Wilson asked. The small, pathetic insult the robot added didn't bother him as much as he thought it would but he was annoyed nonetheless. 

"WHY DID YOU BUILD THIS MACHINE?" WX asked.

"I built it for Warlyyyyyyyyyy..." Wilson drew out the syllable when he realized WX had never actually met Warly. "He came to this Constant a while ago. He's from another one and he misses his friend's there. So, like any good friend, I'm building this machine to let him visit his other friends and make him happy!"

"YOU HAVE FRIENDS?" was WX-78's initial response. "WHAT IS THIS WARLY FRIEND LIKE?"

"Well, uh…" Wilson didn't actually know much about Warly but he did his best to name what he did know. "He's really tall and hairy and he makes the best meals the Constant has ever seen. He makes things the rest of us don't know how to make, meals that give strange, temporary abilities."

"SPECIAL ABILITIES?" WX inquired. "SUCH AS?"

"A meal that can keep someone dry in the rain for multiple hours. I don't know how it works but it's useful." Wilson had only eaten the dish once and it was like a temporary miracle, especially since he hated wearing eyebrellas, it always ruining his wonderful hair.

A meal that could keep someone dry? That would do wonders for WX! They only went to the surface occasionally to grab some things that they couldn’t get in the caves but they  _ always _ happened to come up while it was raining and had to carry a large umbrella in their hand, making it harder to grab certain things. 

While one could argue that WX-78 should have gone back into the caves and come back up shortly after to check if the rain had stopped, WX often had little to no patience when it came to those kinds of things and decided to just grab their umbrella and dash through the rain.

“Honestly, you should ask him about that recipe. I saw you running around in the rain once. You looked frustrated.” Wilson said.

Oh, and frustrated WX was whenever they came onto the surface only to see heavy rain. WX-78 would definitely ask about the recipe when they could, and if Warly were to say no, WX would threaten him. It wasn’t like they cared for Warly’s wellbeing anyway.

“I WILL.” WX-78 finally decided to respond to Wilson after the two had another few moments of awkward silence.

“Good, good.” Wilson nodded, sitting on the little space the trolley had because he was quite tired of walking.

WX-78, extremely annoyed, looked behind them to see Wilson sitting on the trolley. The robot shook the trolley just enough to knock Wilson off of it, landing on his behind and, to WX’s dismay, unharmed.

“DON’T DO THAT. EVER. I AM NOT YOUR SLAVE. I WILL NOT TOLERATE YOUR LAZINESS.” WX-78 stated, walking over to Wilson and giving him a firm slap in the face.

“Ow!” Wilson winced in pain, though he was quick to try to ignore it and stood up again. He had to make it to the Feast, afterall. He had no time for stopping. “Okay, okay, let’s just keep going.”

And with that, WX began to pull the trolley again, still mildly annoyed with Wilson. The robot knew the staircase to the surface was near, so, on the bright side, WX didn’t have to put up with Wilson for much longer. Good.

Honestly, WX only wanted to see what the hell kind of consequences eating gears in the machine had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates after this may take a bit longer because I'm feeling a little burned out from mainly writing Homesick-related things.  
> I'm gonna continue this at some point, tho!  
> Edit: Discontinued. Sorry. I'm just done with this, I genuinely don't like Homesick and don't want to write it anymore.


End file.
